


Not Alone

by Sunflowyrfylds



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I headcannon that jet acts like peter pan's shadow, I wrote this in half an hour and you can really tell, Ill fix it later tho dont worry, Listen I was gonna write about Ruby and saccharina's relationship, and like ruby will just not have a shadow sometimes, and then I realized I still had a ton of feelings over the shadow scene, because jet is exploring, spoilers for episode 11 and 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowyrfylds/pseuds/Sunflowyrfylds
Summary: Ruby was never alone, until DulcingtonRuby never hated anyone until she hated everyone.Ruby was alone until she noticed her shadow.
Relationships: Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks
Kudos: 16





	Not Alone

Ruby was never a hateful person. Any hatred that she had, would disappear soon after she felt it. It was easy to forget about the importance of politics and allied countries, with her sister near her. It was easy to ignore whatever boring lesson Lapin was teaching, when Jet linked their pinkies together under their desks. It was easy for her to forget the fear she felt when she felt an arrow pierce her throat, when Jet linked their necklaces together. It was easy to live without hatred. But things are different now. Ruby felt like she was nothing but hate.

Ruby hated that her sister was taken away from her, She hated that her father’s best friend was a traitor, she hated that the necklace she wore would never light up again, she hated that her mother blamed Jet for her untimely death, and she hated that she was the reason Jet died. As Ruby and what remained of her family sailed away from her home, she found more things to hate. She hated the gumdrop farmer for being so silly, when she was mourning, she hated the empty feeling in her chest, she hated how Cumulous pretended to understand, she hated Theobald for getting Princess, she hated that she does a double take whenever she sees her reflection, and she hated herself the most.

The anger swirling inside her psyche did not calm as she walked to the ship’s hold. Ruby was angry at the world, angry at herself. With the light of a lantern behind her she saw the shadow she cast. Large and imposing. However, something wasn’t right, the shadow wasn’t right. Her shadow shouldn’t have a long braid. Ruby felt her anger calm as she realized that her shadow had morphed to her sister’s form. She took hesitant steps forward, each step diminishing her anger. Ruby could never be angry at Jet. She no longer felt angry at herself, at the world. No, Ruby felt sadness. A deep seeded regret bubble up as she leaned her head onto the wall of the hold. The warmth she felt was enough to make her breakdown completely. She cried throughout the night. Only stopping when her body refused to produce anymore tears. She calmed down and saw that her shadow was changing. Ruby felt someone approach and saw her shadow shrink away. She looked down quizzically at her shadow,  _ at Jet _ . She heard a voice.  _ The sun is up, I don’t wanna call attention.  _ Ruby jumped at the voice, turning around it seems that the sun had indeed risen. A cheese sailor walked by, said good morning before leaving. 

“Jet… was, did you?” Ruby tried to articulate her confusion. Her shadow looked like her sister and she heard Jet’s voice. Was she going insane? Has grief overtaken her brain completely? “ _ Ruby _ ” a voice cut through “ _ It’s me! It takes a lot to talk to you directly like this but it’s me!”  _ Her shadow grew again and gestured to itself. “ _ I can’t talk for very long, but I’m still here Ruby.”  _ The voice faded at the end, and the shadow shrunk back to its appropriate size. Ruby felt the rage within her calm, Jet was still with her. Ruby was not alone. She felt a kiss on her forehead, and smiled. It was a small smile, nothing like how she smiled before. But it was a smile. The hatred has been diminished for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work. I will admit but this scene had me choked up and I wanted to expand upon it a little.


End file.
